warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravenpaw x Mistyfoot
Every muscle, every bone in my body ached like it was on fire. Exhaughstion caused my ragged pelt to quiver, but I didn't dare try to sleep. I did not trust Tigerstar's guard to leave me - or the apprentices cowering by my side - unharmed. All I could think of was Stonefur. My body hurt like it was on fire but the pain in my heart was more. What was I going to do without my brother? His death replayed itself over and over in my mind. He had been so brave, so noble. My heart had filled with pride when I saw the grey tom lift his head and announce to the crowd that he would not kill the apprentices. Even Leopardstar hadn't been able to stand up to Tigerstar like that. But Stonefur had done so without blinking an eye. I hadn't. I had simply sat and watched my brother die. I was worse than despicable. "Stonefur, I'm sorry." I whimpered out loud. There was a rush of light that made everything blur, and I screeched in shock. To my horror, Jaggedtooth didn't appear to see anything strange, as well as Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Was I going crazy? "You're not crazy. I came to tell you, don't be sorry. I have no regrets for my descision. What could you have done? If you tried to save me then you would be dead too, and who would care for the apprentices?" Stonefur mewed. Stars were in his fur and his eyes were shining. His muscles were sleek and well cared for. "Don't go!" I cried, but he disappeared instantly. Jaggedtooth threw me a dirty look. "Crowfood." he hissed, rolling his eyes. At that moment, another warrior raced into view. I didn't recognise him and I could tell Jaggedtooth didn't, either. "Who are you?" he growled, but I saw fear in his eyes. "Honestly, you big mousebrain. I'm Ravenflight. I used to be a Riverclan warrior but now I'm in Tigerclan." the warrior mewed. I stared at the tom. I'd never seen him before yet he was lying so smoothly about being a Riverclan warrior. Why was that? I could think of no explanation. Looking at him more closely, I noticed he was a relatively handsome tom. Much more aesthetically pleasing than my mate, Blackclaw, who I did not love at all. He did not love me either. We had a son, yes. Reedpaw. And we used to have two daughters. Lithepaw was a sleek dark brown tabby and Shinepaw was dark gray. They were both beautiful. Both sisters fell in love with Rip, a rogue tom who enjoyed ruining lives. They ended up being driven crazy by love, and killed each other. Ever since, Blackclaw and I hadn't talked much. "Riverclan, eh? Too soft to guard the cave, then. Push off." "Soft! You Shadowclan warriors are too soft to bear looking a decent warrior in the face. That's why you killed Stonefur and you're going to kill those three." Ravenflight replied, his amber eyes blazing with anger. I felt respect for this warrior. I still missed Stonefur beyond belief, but it helped to know there were cats on my side. I wasn't alone to protect the apprentices that had come to feel like my own kits. They were Silverstream's kits. My heart bled when I thought of my best friend. Even though she hunts with Starclan, she has still managed to raise kits better than mine, I thought in amusement. Two of my kits were dead and the last one probably couldn't care less if I was being eaten by dogs. Silverstream had always been better than me at everything and I felt no bitterness or resentment for it; I never had. "...and Tigerstar wouldn't be too happy, if you ask me." Ravenflight was saying. Jaggedtooth, to my amazement, scampered away. "Look, I'm not Ravenflight. My name is Ravenpaw." "RavenPAW?" I repeated scornfully, looking at his sleek muscles and glossy black pelt. How was this cat an apprentice? For Starclan's sake, he was probably as old as Firestar! This apprentice was obviously too worried about keeping his paws clean and his pelt shiny to care about his clan. Didn't he feel shame that cats half his age were becoming warriors while he was still confined to the apprentice's den? "I left the clans when I was an apprentice. I had to escape Tigerstar, who tried to kill me. I didn't get my... whoa, enough about me. We've got to escape!" he turned to go. I respected him again instantly. "Stonefur!" I remembered my brother and went to see him. "I understand that you miss your brother.. uh... what's your name?" he began to mew, running after me. "Mistyfoot." I muttered. "Well, Fistyroot, I'm sorry but we really have to go." "I said my name was MISTYFOOT." I snarled, clawing his ear. He looked taken aback. "Okay, Mistyfoot. Let's go." he began to run in the direction of the stream. With one last regretful look at my sibling, I followed him. Stormpaw and Featherpaw were already there, staring in terror at the raging currents. "You know, Fistyroot. We should stay friends... if we get out of this mess!" Ravenpaw told me. "No way, Mr."pawpaw." I snapped, trying to run past him. Maybe I was trying to ignore the warm feeling I got everytime I thought of him... __________________________________________________________________________________ I watched, disbelieving, at the ex-apprentice as he told me his story. "It was all thanks to Fireheart... I mean, Firestar and Graystripe, really. Me and Barley are great friends now. And Shine." My eyes stretched open wide. "Shine? Your mate?" "No, no. I haven't got a mate. Shine is Barley's mate. They have three kits. Poppy, Sugar and Honey." he went on to tell me about the time Poppy and Honey went missing, but I wasn't listening. For some reason, I was only relieved that he had no mate. "Have you ever... really liked a she-cat? As a... mate?" I asked carefully. "Sure, sure. I used to like Sandstorm a lot. But she was too busy with Firestar. I didn't really mind, anyway. When you're worried that you're going to die, you don't think about mates too much." Ravenpaw said thoughtfully. "What about you?" he added. "I used to like Firestar quite a lot, but he was too busy with Sandstorm." I answered truthfully. The cat Sandstorm rejected talking to the cat Firestar rejected, ''I thought, amused. "Fistyroot, there's no time to pretend. I would let this go on longer, but I have to go and I need an answer. Will you be my mate?" Ravenpaw looked directly into my eyes. "Well, pawpaw. I don't know..." "I need an anwser, Mistyfoot." I looked deep into his blazing amber eyes. This was a loner. He wasn't a clan cat, I reminded myself. "On one condition. Join the clans, pawpaw." I begged. Ravenpaw looked shocked, and didn't speak for a moment. I growled. There was no way I would leave the clans, not if Starclan came down from above and begged me. "It's been so long." he murmured. "I will not mate a loner. There's not a chance! I like you a lot, yes. I could say I loved you. But I love the clans more. I was born here and I'll die here. Will you stay?" ''Don't say no, don't say no, don't say no. "Yes." _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ravenflight!" I called, panting. "Fistyfoot?" he replied gently, padding into the nursery. I didn't bother complain about the tedious nickname that seemed to have become mine. "Come... and see them." I staggered over. Cinderpelt helped me to lie down comfortably. "These are really ours?" he gasped. The two tiny newborns squealed in response. One was a midnight black she-cat with pale golden eyes, while the other was a stony gray tom with blue eyes. The she-cat looked so much like her father that is scared me. But the tom? He looked a lot like me, true. But I knew who he really resembled. "What shall we call them?" I asked, looking at out kits in wonder. "I'm naming the she-cat Flightkit." he decided. I looked at the tom. Jaykit? Waterkit? Suddenly, it came to me. "Be a strong warrior, Stonekit. I love you." I whispered. Stonekit squealed. "Bluestar would have loved them." Ravenflight sighed, nudging his daughter playfully. She squeaked in fright. "You stupid furball! She's only newborn. You could have killed her!" I snapped. Ravenflight blinked. "Dustpelt did that to me all the time when we were kits." he mewed, confused. "Yes, but he was a kit too. You're a warrior, for Starclan's sake! No, sorry. My mistake, pawpaw." I purred. Silently, I thanked Starclan. For I had finally found the perfect mate.